Welcome Home
by GSR4ever87
Summary: A Tragic circumstance brings them back in each other's company for the first time in years. So will this event finally push them back together, or will they be saying goodbye for good this time? Please read and find out. A Three Chapter Story. Setting: Six months after the Season 15 Finale.
1. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters.

Summary: A Tragic circumstance brings them back in each other's company for the first time in years. So will this event finally push them back together, or will they be saying goodbye for good this time? Please read and find out. A Three Chapter Story. Setting: Six months after the Season 15 Finale.

AN: Hi everybody, just know this story was not planned. It had came to me a little unexpectedly when life threw me another major curve ball last week. I lost my Grandma (My second one this year and last grandparent), whom I was very close to and loved very much, so I had to deal with my pain/sorrow somehow, and this was what came out. So I hope you give this story the same courtesy you've given my others, Thank you.

AN#2: To be honest I've hardly watched CSI in the later seasons, so anything that I mention during that time is mostly due to spoilers or reading about it, so I apologize with any inaccuracies regarding the circumstances of the characters.

Title: Welcome Home  
Genre: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendships, Family  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Could have references from any seasons 1-15  
Time-line: Six months after season 15 finale  
Warnings: Minor Character Death  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Nick, Catherine, DB, Greg, Morgan, Brass, Finlay (All mostly just mentioned)

* * *

Welcome Home

Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

It was a cool and cloudy day, matching the dark/painful mood that was raging inside of him.  
Now deep down he knew this day was going to happen, he knew that the moment he started learning about life, but then again, a part of him always wanted to believe that it wouldn't, that it couldn't happen to her.

She had been his rock, a strong woman he looked up to, who taught him so much, and was always there when he needed her, whether it was conversations over the phone or welcoming him home with open arms when he showed up, even the times he did unexpectedly. And for the longest time she was the only true, special woman in his life.

From the moment he was told that she was gone, it felt too unreal, it still does, even today with him and all these people around saying their last goodbye's. He only wished this was a bad dream he could wake up from.

Gilbert Grissom's thoughts were interrupted when the minister had finished his opening speech for the start of the service and spoke to him. "Gilbert Grissom, would you like to say a few words?"

The bearded man cleared his throat with a nod as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in before walking to the podium, and after he stopped behind it, he opened the inside of his blue suit jacket and pulled out his glasses before pulling out a couple of pieces of paper, one was a poem he wanted to read, and the other was his own written words about the woman he loved.

Once his glasses were in place, he looked at the people who were silently showing their support, which some he would admit was a surprise, and others he hadn't seen in many years.

He cleared his throat again, but it didn't matter because the emotion was still in there when he talked. "Before I begin, I want to thank you all for showing up today. It means a lot to me, and I'm sure it does for her too." After a quick nod from everybody, he looked at the translator for those guests who were deaf before he looked down at his notes for a second to settle his emotions, then after clearing his throat for the third time, he started. "My mom, the woman who taught me so much about life. Would could I say about her..."

As he continued with the words he had written, he scanned his eyes over everybody who showed up, taking a longer look at those who kind of a shocked him when he saw them walking up to him. He just thought that with everything that had happened in the last few years, he wasn't really expecting all his CSI team/family to be here, or more like the somewhat resemblance to the team he had, only Greg and Sara remained within the team from his time at the lab.

Now it consisted of Morgan, whom Grissom had noticed seemed pretty close to Greg but he wasn't sure if anything more than friendship was going on between them. Finlay, who had woken up from a coma a few months ago, and the nightshift supervisor, DB Russell, who was leaving the team in a few weeks to join an FBI group that works in the cyber department in Quantico.  
He found out Nick's been working in San Diego the last six months, Brass was still enjoying his retired life in LA, and Catherine was still in the FBI, also enjoying her life.

He didn't get to talk to them much before the start of the service since he still had other people to greet, but he did tell them, despite the circumstances that brought them here today, that it was nice to see them, even seeing Sara was nice. Although the pain he had been feeling since he had gotten the call about his mother hurt ten times worse because of the messed up situation they were in.

Grissom mentally shook his head as he finished up his time at the podium, ending with a declaration of his love for her and how much he'll miss her.

After one more sniffle, he looked at the copied picture he had chosen to display, which was his parent's wedding picture, before he walked toward his chair, sat back down and bent his head down to hide his tears as the minister started saying a few more words.

He had barley sat down and bent his head when he felt a presence next to the chair he was sitting in, and before he ever felt her hand on his, he didn't even have to look to know who it was, because his heart always knew when she was near. But when he did feel her hand slip between the two of his and her slim fingers slid through his right one, a warm feeling washed over him, it also made him stop a sharp sob before it came out.

* * *

When the director of the funeral announced that the service was officially over, Sara and Grissom looked at one another, but before they could say anything, his attention was averted to some family members he hadn't seen in many years, so after Sara squeezed his hand, she removed it and told him softly that she'll let him talk to his family before getting up and walking back over to the team.

A little while later, he was getting the finale condolences from family members and his mother's friends before the CSI team walked up to him with Catherine leading the way.

He gave them all a smile when they stopped in front of him. "Thank you guys for showing up.  
I really appreciate it." As they nodded, he looked at the three people he barley knew, only really knowing them from what Sara had said about them when they use to talk before everything went horribly wrong. "And it was nice finally meeting you. I'm sorry it had to be in this circumstance though."

After they nodded and said likewise, Catherine stepped up to her oldest friend and gave him a hug, which he reciprocated quickly. "I'm sorry for your loss, Gil. Do you want me to stay and help you out with anything?"

He had to go to his mother's house to pack up her things and clean so he could put her place, his childhood home, up for sale. It would have been too hard to keep, even if he could afford it.

When Betty had moved to Vegas from Santa Monica while he was living there, she had placed her house for rent in the real-estate section of the paper. But when Grissom started traveling more in the last few years, she decided to move back to Santa Monica. She had never really been fond of Vegas, only moving there to be near her son, so with him not being there very often, she thought it was time to come back home.

Grissom cleared his throat as he shook his head while pulling back from her arms. "No it's ok, and really all you guys can head out. I'm sure you have jobs and other things to get back to. I'll be alright."

They paused, which the people who knew him so well knew this was when he'll shut everybody out, and as much as they could try to change his mind, he'll keep on insisting that he didn't need anybody's help. So instead of wasting their breaths or making it worse, Catherine nodded and squeezed his hand. "Alright, but call anytime you need to talk to me, Ok?" When he just nodded, Catherine shook her head, not satisfied with that response. "Say, 'I promise, Catherine.'"

They all chuckled softly as Grissom nodded with a small smile. "I promise, Catherine."

She gives him a little smile with a nod. "That's better, thank you."

After another soft chuckle from them, and short nod from Grissom, he received handshakes from some in the group, and hugs from the others.

When it came to Sara, she stopped in front of him and hesitated for a second before bringing him in her arms, but his hold on her felt really loose because he was afraid of pulling her too close to him at this moment. He might never want to let her go again if he did, so it was better this way, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

When they pulled back a second later, she cleared her throat before speaking. "I'm sorry about your mom, Grissom. She loved you so much, you were her world."

Grissom nodded while holding back his tears. "Thank you." After she does a short nod, he cleared his throat before finishing, pushing her away when he said. "Have a safe flight back to Vegas."

Asking him if he would like her to stay was on the tip of her tongue, but she held it back and nodded. "Bye Grissom."

Asking her if she could stay was on the tip of his tongue, but he also held it back as he nodded in return. "Bye Sara."

After one more look between them, she turned and started walking away with the rest of the group while he sat back down in his chair to say one more prayer while closing his eyes.

* * *

As he was finishing up, he felt that all too familiar hand on his shoulder, but it still startled him for a second before he calmed down once that warm feeling rushed through him again as his heart raced.

He opened his eyes, turned his head and looked up, and as her sad brown eyes were looking into his very sad blue eyes, he spoke softly. "You should go with them, you are going to miss your flight."

Sara shook her head. "I don't care."

As she was walking away with the group her heart was breaking for him, even more than when she first found out what had happened to his mom, because every step that she took brought more distance between them, in more ways than one. And despite how screwed up it was between them at this moment, all of that took a backseat today. She wasn't going to let him cut off everybody, especially her, not again and not when he needed some one more than he was willing to admit.

He sighed. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off. "I'm not going to let you push me away." He was about to speak, but she continued before he could. "Now, do you need a few more minutes or are you ready to go? Just know either choice you make, I'm not leaving you, so don't ask me to."

When she got that determined look in her eyes and that no nonsense tone of voice, he knew not to argue with her. Besides, he didn't have the energy to do it anyways, so he took a breath and nodded. "I'm ready now."

She gives him a little nod and smile as she squeezed his shoulder. "Alright, let's go then."

He nodded one more time as he stood up, then after one more look at the picture and both parents tombstones, silently saying a finale goodbye, he turned and walked away with Sara by his side.

By then her hand wasn't on him anymore, but just knowing that she was by his side for the moment meant more to him than he was ready to admit out loud.

* * *

AN: I know sad, but like I said up top there was a reason for that. Two more chapters to go. Will they be together by the end? Please review.


	2. Packing up

AN: Thanks for the reviews, support and kind words, they meant a lot to me. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Packing up

Sara pulled Grissom's rented vehicle on the gravel driveway before stopping in front of the garage to Mrs. Grissom's home, which was a white, one story, two bedroom house with a chain link fence around it with beautiful flowers in the flowerbed that she loved tending to almost as much as dealing with art, but never more than her son, or her late husband for that matter. They both were her whole world.

When the vehicle was turned off, Grissom turned his head to the right to look out the window to see the yard and flowerbed before he thought back to when he was younger and how whenever he needed to 'talk' to his mother about something, he seemed to always find her in the flowerbed, and she always stopped what she was doing to help him out with whatever he needed, she always had time for him.

He cleared his throat and mentally shook his head as he opened the passenger door and got out, Sara silently following his lead.

Once the doors were shut, he lead them to the gate on the right before he opened it and started walking up the walkway until stepping up the few steps to the small porch, then he stopped at the front door before pulling out the house keys from his pants pocket.

When the door was unlocked, he took a few more seconds before opening the door and stepping in the quiet house.

With him being in the city for a few days now, he had obviously been here before today, but being in this house now, when everything felt so final, was harder than the previous days he was here.

After he stepped far enough in the living room to allow room for Sara to come in, he stopped as memories from his childhood came flooding back.

Sara cleared her throat a few minutes later before asking, breaking him from his memories. "What can I do to help?"

He cleared his throat before answering. "If you don't mind, can you start packing up the things in here?"

Besides the furniture in the spacious room, there were family pictures and different art paintings hanging on the walls, sitting on the shelves and on the end tables that were by the couch, love seat and recliner. A few bookshelves with more books than movies on it, which would never surprise Sara since their bookshelf had looked, and still does, the same way. Little knack knacks, and a TV, which wasn't the oldest thing in the world, but it certainly was a few decades old. Mrs. Grissom just cared more about other things than the type of TV she watched her shows on, which wasn't very often anyways.

Sara nodded as she spoke. "Of course."

He nodded in return as he started walking toward the back of the living room, then when he hit the dinning room, he turned to the left to go through the kitchen, and after opening a door to the utility room, he walked in and pulled out different sized boxes with some bubble wrap and newspaper.

After grabbing all that they needed, he steeled his emotions before heading for his mom's room, so he could start packing up things in there.

* * *

A few hours later

After awhile Sara started to get a little hungry, and knowing Grissom like she did, he probably hadn't had much to eat in the last few days, and probably nothing at all today, which she didn't necessarily blame him, but while she was around she was going to make sure he had something, she didn't need him passing out.

With that thought in mind, she packed the books she had in her hand before walking to the back of the living room, but before stepping in the dinning room, she turned to the right, where a hall was and walked down it, passing a closet on her right, then the bathroom on her left, his childhood room across from it, then at the end of the hall, his mother's room was on the left while a bigger closet than the first one she had passed was across from it.

She stopped in the opened doorway to Betty's room and saw Grissom sitting on the bed with his back toward her and head bent down, looking at something, Sara would guess. She did notice there were a few boxes closed and taped, so it wasn't like he had been sitting on the bed the whole time, but whatever he was looking at had obviously stopped his progress.

She took a breath while her heart still broke for him, then knocked on the door frame before asking. "I'm getting a little hungry, so what do you want to eat?" She saw his back rise up from a silent sigh or taking a breath, but before he could speak, she continued. "And don't bother telling me you aren't hungry. When was the last time you had something filling?"

He paused before standing up, then he turned around to look at her with a small smile. "You're right. I can eat something." As she nodded with a small smile in return, he started walking toward the door, placing the picture frame he had in his hand on top of the box that was at the end of the bed before walking towards her and stepping out in the hall. Their hearts raced a little as his shoulder skimmed hers a little as he passed her in the doorway.

Sara stood there for a few seconds before the CSI part of her came out. She was very curious to know what picture his attention was on when she had stopped in the doorway, so she took a step in the room and walked over to the box where the picture frame was laying down.

Then when she was there, she looked down, and once she saw that he had been looking at their wedding picture, a bunch of different emotions were going through her all at once.

But before she could think of all that she felt and why, she heard his soft voice. "She told me the day she opened her email and saw that picture it was the best day of her life, of course outside of marrying my dad and my birth, because she was seeing the peak of my happiness in my eyes. After she put it in a frame, she placed it on her nightstand that same day, where its been by her bedside ever since."

She cleared her throat to get the emotion out before looking over at him. "Really?"

"Of course. Things may have started ruff between you two, but she learned to love you, Sara. She really did."

Trying to hold onto her emotions after hearing that, she continued. "I...Uh...I just thought that she blamed me for what happened."

Things were good between her and her mother-in law for a little bit after they fixed their differences, but then she moved back here and their communication eventually died down, so Sara had assumed that she had blamed her for what had happened between her and her son.

He sighed and shook his head. "I wouldn't say she blamed you entirely. She blamed me too, more in fact." He shrugged as he finished. "It was just hard 'talking' about it, so we hardly did. Plus our conversations always seemed to be cut short and we didn't want to end them on a bad note." She nodded in understanding, then after a seconds pause, he steered the conversation to a safer subject, the reason he came back in here. "There are items for egg sandwiches, you interested?"

Sara gave him a little with a nod. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll help." He gives her nod before turning around and walking out of the room.

She looked back down at the picture that represented the best day of her life, but before the memories from the past started coming, which she's been doing a pretty good job at stopping them so far since she's been near him, she shook her head and took a breath before walking out of the room.

* * *

Once their sandwiches were made with a side of potato salad, they ate in the dinning room in completely silence that had a little tension in it.

Then when she was done, she was getting up from the spot that was across from him while he finally he spoke. "Thank you Sara." Their eyes met as he continued. "Thank you for being here, helping me out. After everything that had happened between us, I know I don't.. ..."

Sara cuts him off as she shook her head. "Grissom, let's not go there today, ok? This isn't the time for that."

A part of her would love to finally talk about it and get all of that out in the open, but he had just lost his mother and she would feel it would be too insensitive. Plus, she figured its been a few years now, so what's another day or two.

Grissom nodded. "Ok, and you're right, you seemed to be right a lot...I really hate that, you know."

As he said that last part there was a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his face, which had been missing the whole time she's been around him, and it told her that he was joking with her.

She gave him a little smile in return with a smirk of her own. "I know." Then she started to walk to the kitchen before he could say anything else, but he still had a small smile on his face, the first real one he had in a long time. He could almost say since before his personal life became a complete mess.

He mentally shook his head and took a breath as he pushed the chair back so he could get up and clean up before they continued with the packing.

* * *

Later that night

When they did all they could that night, Grissom walked back into the living room. "We should try and get some sleep." As Sara nodded, Grissom continued. "Do you need anything to sleep in?"

He assumed that her and the group was only in town for that day because most of them worked the night shift, so he never would have thought that they had packed a bag with any sleeping clothes in it, if they had packed a bag at all.

Sara shook her head while walking over to the left side of the couch before lifting up her  
medium-sized carry-on bag that her team had left by the car before they had left the site.

He raised an eyebrow when her bag was in view as she smirked. "When have you ever known me to not be prepared for anything?"

He couldn't help but show a little smile on his face again, then he shook his head and couldn't help but smirk a little back. "Alright. So unless you have an air mattress in there too, you need a place to sleep." She gave him a glare, but the smile tugging on her lips told him that she wasn't at all angry with what he said. "So what room do you want?"

She didn't even hesitate, knowing where she would feel the most comfortable. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

"You sure?" After another nod, he nodded back. "Ok, I'll get some clean sheets and pillows for you."

"Thank you."

He gave her a little nod before he walked down the hall to the bigger closet and pulled out sheets, a blanket and a few pillows, then when he walked back into the living room, he sets them on the coffee table before looking into her eyes. "If you need anything I'll be in my room, and if you get thirsty or whatever, it is all available to you. I Hope you have a good night's sleep."

Sara nodded. "You too, and once again, thank you."

He gave her another nod while replying this time. "You're welcome."

After one more look between them, he made sure the front and back doors were locked before walking down the hall to his room, so he could get ready for bed.

* * *

When he was ready and had laid down in his twin bed, he turned toward the wall, which if the closet wasn't next to his bedroom the living room would be, then he placed his palm on it and whispered. "Goodnight Sara." And closed his eyes.

Once Sara was ready for bed and had laid down on the now made-up couch, she turned so she was facing the back cushions, then she didn't know why she felt like doing it, but she placed her hand above them so the palm of her hand was on the wall as she whispered. "Goodnight Griss." Before closing her eyes.

Then despite the sadness in them, more so in Grissom, and a lot of thoughts running their  
minds that could have kept them awake if they had really let them, it didn't take them long to fall asleep, letting the exhaustion side take them over instead.

* * *

AN: Last Chapter next, find out what happens between them. Will they be together or apart for good? Please review.


	3. Just like that?

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next and last chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Just like that?

The scent of freshly made coffee in the air finally woke Sara up from a good night's rest, something she actually hadn't had in a long time, even with her sleeping on the couch.

She laid there for a few more seconds, then she yawned, stretched and got up before  
walking into the kitchen, where she found it empty. But that didn't stop her from picking up the coffee mug that was placed on the counter for her, or pouring the dark liquid in it, or even adding the sugar and cream that was there for her too. Once she added and stirred the ingredients to her liking, she took a few sips while her backside was against the counter as she savored the good taste.

After taking a few more sips while waking up more, she was finally curious on where Grissom was, so she placed the mug down on the counter before going through the house as she called his name out, but there was no reply and she didn't find him in any of the rooms, which included the utility room, garage and attic, and when she opened the sliding back door to look out in the small backyard, she still didn't see him.

Frowning a little, she shut the back door before walking toward the front door, and when she opened that, she peaked her head outside and looked toward the right, seeing the car was still in the driveway.

She did a small sigh as she closed the front door while thinking. _'Where could he be?'_

She continued to stand there a few more seconds while trying to think on where he might be, then after finally seeing the time on the clock, she slowly smiled as she grabbed her carry-on bag before heading to the bathroom to change.

When she was ready and had grabbed her sunglasses to block out the early morning sun, she made sure she grabbed the keys to the house before walking out, locking the front door behind her before walking the few blocks to where the beach was.

Then the moment it came in view, she saw the only man there, sitting down on the sand as he faced the ocean, and even with the distance he was from her, she knew it was Grissom, so after her first steps on the sand, she took her shoes and socks off before picking them up and walking towards him.

When she was close enough, she spoke while moving her sunglasses so they were on top of her head now. "I figured you would be here."

He use to tell her that as a child, when he wasn't looking for bugs or finding dead animals to dissect, his mom could find him at the beach. He loved it the most when it was just him before it got crowded.

He cleared his throat a second later. "I wanted to take a walk, I guess my feet had a destination in mind. I'm sorry if I worried you, I thought I would be back before you woke up."

She sits down next to him, shaking her head. "That's ok, and you probably could have been, but the smell of the coffee woke me up. Thank you for it though, it was very good."

He nodded. "You're welcome, and thank you."

She looked out in the ocean for a few seconds before looking over at him, asking with a little concern in her voice. "Did you get any sleep?"

He gives her a little shrug. "A little. My mind just couldn't settle down long enough."

He did end up waking in the middle of the night, and once that happened, it was very hard for him to fall back asleep, so the minute it became light enough he went for his walk and ended up here, lost in thought and the track of time.

Sara nodded in understanding, there were so many questions going through her mind and on the tip of her tongue, but she still didn't feel like this was the right time to talk about it, so she kept her mouth shut and looked out at the ocean again as silence washed over them once again.

After a few more minutes of silence Grissom breaks it when he spoke softy, but it almost like he was saying it more to himself than to her, even though she could still hear it. "I guess it's weird how life can go. For the first time in my life I have nowhere to call home, my center point is gone."

When he started traveling he didn't have a permanent residence or stayed in a place long enough to really call home, so the only place, after what had happened between him and Sara, he called home was his mom's. Now once the house is sold it won't be true anymore, which really it didn't feel like it was at this point anyways since she wasn't there anymore, her presence was what made it feel home to him.

Sara turned her head to look at him while she swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought. _'So much for holding back on what happens_ _next'_ , and as he was still looking out at the ocean, she could see he was trying real hard to hide the pain that's been in him for so long, no doubt longer than the passing of his mother, so without even thinking, she placed her hand on his arm and whispered. "You do Griss, you've always had one with me."

Grissom felt her hand on his arm as he also swallowed the lump in his throat, then when their eyes met, Sara wasn't expecting the response that he gave her next. "I wish that's true, Sara. But it isn't anymore, and hasn't been for a long time. Things have changed." Before she could reply, he shocked her even more. "I'll sign the papers before you go back to Vegas, then you can officially be free of me."

He had been thinking about this a lot while he was sitting here through the morning. He knew he needed to make a decision, so he finally made it so she could have her whole life back in every way that counts.

She removed her hand from his arm like it was just burnt while exclaiming. "What!? Griss..."

Grissom cuts her off as he stood up, grabbing his shoes in the process. "You don't need me anymore Sara. I see you are a stronger woman than the last time we've been together.  
I bet more than ever before, or more than you've given yourself credit for."

He turned to walk away, but Sara shook her head as she stood up, this wasn't happening again. "You are right, I don't need you anymore and things have changed big time on how I feel about that. I've been proving that these last few years." Her tone of voice made him turn around while she spoke again. "Yes, I may have felt like something was missing in my life, but I dealt with it the best I could, the only way that I could. In fact, the only way I felt that I could. And guess what? I'm still living."

"Then why are you trying to sto..."

But she cuts him off. "But before you start taking that the wrong way, it really isn't the point I'm trying to make here." She took the few steps toward him before she stopped right in front of him, speaking with more emotion. "I may not need you like I've always thought I had to to survive." She took a breath before continuing. "But I still want you in my life."

He opened his mouth to try to speak again, but she cuts him off a second time when she placed her finger over his lips. "Yes, even after everything that we've been through, it is true, I still want you. And only my heart knows why." She then sighed. "So you can sign those papers a hundred times for all I care, it won't change anything. I'll never be free of you." She then removed the finger from his lips as she looked down at his left hand, then she took it and brought it up between then while speaking again after she looked back into his eyes. "And I think with this ring still on your finger, you aren't as ready to let me go as you claim to be."

When she saw the ring on his finger yesterday her heart nearly jumped out of her chest since she felt that should be enough proof that he wasn't as done with their relationship, without actually signing the papers, as she previously thought.

He swallowed another lump in his throat as he looked at the hand she was holding before he whispered. "But why, Sara? you can have..."

"Why do you think?" She paused for a second. "I guess I can understand that you might have a little doubt about this after my part in this mess, but I do love you, and the second that I had met you, it has always been you." She cupped his cheek before running her thumb up and down as she finished. "You are IT for me. So sure, I can maybe be with any other man in the world as you claim I can be with, but they wouldn't be you, so I wouldn't be looking at them for very long, probably not at all."

He looked deeply into her eyes, searching for something in them before looking down at her left hand, seeing her ring finger was bare, just like yesterday, which she saw where his eyes were now looking and had a feeling on what he was thinking, so she lifted his chin back up so he could look into her eyes again before she used her other hand and pulled the chain that was around her neck out from under her shirt, showing him her ring as a small smile grew on her lips. "See, never far from my heart, where you've been all this time."

He looked a little shocked, he couldn't believe it. After seeing the missing ring yesterday, he felt that maybe she had let him go for good this time. But now a new hope surged through him as he dropped his shoes on the sand before cupping her cheek.

His touch on her cheek made her want to close her eyes as all these wonderful, familiar feelings washed over her. This was the first time she had felt his touch in years, or at least when it was him that initiated the touch, but she stopped herself from getting lost in the new but familiar feelings so she could her him speak softly after he had taken a deep breath. "Things are so messed up right now, I don't even know where to start to make it right." He closed his eyes as he moved his forehead to hers. "I'm so sorry Sara, I never wanted it to be like this between us."

She swallowed the emotion before replying softly. "I know that, and I never wanted it to be like this either, you have to believe me."

"I do."

After a few seconds of silence while their foreheads were still touching, he pulled back to look into her eyes again. "So now what?"

She gives him another little smile as removed her hand from her chain, then she slipped her fingers through his left hand, feeling his ring against her skin, something she had missed dearly, as she replied. "We deal with things here, then maybe when we are done we can go somewhere else for a week or a little longer to clear our heads as we deal with this difficult time together and talk about anything and everything so we can sort things out." A little unsure about this last part, she finished with a cautionary tone. "Then if you want, you can come back to Vegas with me, where we live out our lives together in our home."

It was a few minutes of silence, making Sara wonder what he was thinking about since his face was completely unreadable, then he slowly smile and asked. "Is it really as simple as that? We just live out our lives, together?"

Sara nodded with her smile getting a little bigger. "Yes, it is. It has always been like that, if only we weren't so stubborn/stupid to see that before."

He took another breath as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek, letting a part of his vulnerability out, something he's been very scared to do since he's seen her yesterday. "I'm not strong enough to do this without you anymore. I just can't do it."

She shook her head with a sniffle as she squeezed his hand, reassuring him. "You won't have to, Griss. I'm right here for you."

He paused again before speaking, which when he did, it was like he was amazed by what he was saying. "Like you've always been."

As she nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, and always will be, no matter what."

After he wiped her tears away he brings her closer to him before he started to lean toward her, but stopped before his lips touched hers as their hearts started pounding in anticipation.

He wanted her to choose whether she wanted to take that final step over the line, which she did a second later when she pressed her lips to his, and not long after, they brought everything they had felt in that kiss, a kiss they literally hadn't had in years but to them it felt like forever ago.

When they pulled back, they place their foreheads together to get their air back, and when they did, he whispered with a hint of a smirk. "You were right, I really do hate that." She chuckled a little as he continued, getting more serious, after clearing his throat. "I could have never let you go either. No matter what has been said or done in the past or just a few minutes ago, you are IT for me too."

He pulls back a second later to look into her eyes, which they were tearing up again so he ran his thumb up and down to wipe her tears away. "I do love you, Sara. I've always loved you, so if you are welcoming me back into your home, I'll never leave it again."

Not hesitating a second, she replied back. "I love you too." Then she sniffled again as she wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him one more smile. "And before I forget, welcome home, Griss."

He smiled and pecked her on the lips before bringing her to him so she was now safely in his arms, he then whispered. "It's great to be back, the best place in the world to be."

She squeezed him tighter in agreement, knowing that to them, they felt more at home when they were in each others arms than in an actually building/house with walls and a roof. They've felt like that since they held one another for the first time, and the time they had spent apart had not changed that feeling for them at all.

They knew they still had things to work out, and it could take time to get them back to where they were before their whole mess began. But if they were willing to take that first step forward, which they were willing to do, they knew they could work out their problems because like they've always thought, when they were working together towards the same goal, nothing stood in their way and nothing was too impossible for them to overcome.

* * *

AN: That's it, happy ending, which was what the doctor ordered, Right? Please review.

I hope that despite the sadness that surrounded it, you enjoyed it. Once the idea came to me I knew I had to write it, and it helped me a little through my own pain. Now, I'm not guaranteeing or promising anything, but I may write a sequel to this. I'm not sure about it though, I don't want to force anything. But don't worry, I still have a few more stories I'm working on, been working on, so I'll be back again soon. I just have to get my mind back in it after receiving the shock that I did last week.

Thanks for reading, reviewing and showing your support (this one meant a little more extra to me than the others), I hope you enjoy the rest of your week and take care. And as always, GSR4ever!


End file.
